After All This Time
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: Sequel to Perfect on the Outside. Fifteen years later, can the family reconcile the past or will it be just a vicious cycle. Told from Nessa's point of view.


**After All this Time**

I'm Nessa Potter, age 18. I graduated from Hogwarts this past May. I've work at this diner during the summer since I was 15. It's not the best job but at least it's not smolderingly hot. When I was at Hogwarts, the Professors always looked at me as if I was horrifically disfigured. It was because my father. He's been in prison for the last 15 years. I don't really remember much about him. I figured he was locked up for good, since Mum never talked about him. I was wrong. One customer three months ago changed everything.

I heard the door open, the bell jingling against the glass. The day had been slow so far. It was only I and Mark working this shift. Benny and Cheryl were in the kitchen, no doubt staring in boredom at each other. I was wiping down the counter as the customer walked in. I headed to the bathroom, leaving Mark to seat the customer.

"Would you like a table or a seat at the counter, Sir?" I heard my co-worker ask.

"Counter," the man answered.

"Here's a menu. The waitress will be with you in a moment," Mark said and walked away. He hated dealing with customers, the lazy ass.

I returned to the counter and tucked a couple strands of hair behind my ear. I couldn't see his face at first. It was obscured by the menu. He seemed to be taking forever.

"Can I get you something to drink?" I asked politely.

He slowly put down the menu and looked at me. He was slightly pale with black hair which refused to lay flat. He wore thin glasses, reflecting dulled green eyes. He looked somehow familiar but I couldn't place him. He looked at me for a minute without saying anything. Honestly, it really freaked me out.

"A cup of tea and gin and tonic," he answered, his voice sounded tired.

"Coming right up."

I turned around and moved to the hot water station. I poured it into a mug and stuck a tea bag in it. Setting it on the saucer, I tossed a lemon wedge on and placed it on the counter. He glanced up and then began to steep the tea while I got his gin and tonic. He sipped at his drink, his eyes never seeming to leave me.

"Sir. No offense or anything but could you stop staring at me. It's creeping me out," I informed the man across from me.

"Sorry. You're just…very attractive," he murmured.

"Thanks," I mumbled, backing up a few steps. I felt him staring at my name badge.

"Nessa. That's a nice name," he commented as he nursed his drink.

"My daughter's name is Nessa," he added off-handedly.

I didn't say anything. That was just getting way to weird. My mind was racing, trying to figure out who this guy reminded me of. And the fact that he had a daughter named Nessa couldn't be a coincidence.

"Can I get you anything else?" I inquired after a few minutes of silence.

"No thank you," he answered, smiling at me.

I smiled back and walked away and around the corner. Mark was seated at an empty table reading a book. I sat down across from him and cleared my throat. He looked up and immediately closed his book.

"What's up Ness?" he questioned.

"That guy is creeping me out. He reminds me of someone but I can't figure out whom. And he said that he's got a daughter named Nessa," I breathed, my gaze darting over my shoulder.

"What's so odd about that?" Mark asked.

"I'm the only person I know with my name Mark. And he keeps staring at me," I shot back.

"Ok you have a point. Do you want me to wait on him or are you going to be ok?" my co-worker inquired.

"I guess I'll be ok," I muttered and stood up.

I returned to my place behind the counter. I stood by the opposite end as my customer. He was sipping his tea now and staring off at nothing. Looking at him from the side, my eyes widened in shock. I knew who he reminded me of, my younger brother Jamison. A shiver went up and down my spine as I was hit with the realization of who _he_ was. He caught me staring and motioned for me to go over. I slowly made my way over.

"Can I get a refill on this?" he asked, holding up the empty glass.

"Sure," I said softly.

I placed the full glass down in front of him. He picked it up and downed half of it in one swallow. He leaned forward on the counter top. He had an eerie air to his expression.

"Do you remember me?" he whispered.

"I…yes," I stammered.

"It's so good to see you sweetheart," my father murmured.

"How have you been?" he asked as if he hadn't been in prison for the majority of my life.

"Fine I guess. Look, I think you should leave," I said urgently.

"Why? You aren't happy to see me?" he questioned, looking hurt.

"Well…I didn't…none of us knew you were actually getting out," I whispered. This was really awkward.

"Got off on good behavior," he smiled as he sipped his drink.

"How was Hogwarts?" he wanted to know. As if asking all these would questions would make up for a fifteen year absence.

"Not great. All the teachers treated me like I had some disease. Because of you," I spat angrily.

"What? Why?" he looked dumbfounded.

"Oh I don't know…maybe because they're hero was in prison for spousal abuse and rape," I shot back.

"So she told you about that," he muttered.

"Dad I'm 18. Jamison is 15. Of course we know what you did," I railed.

"I regret what I did. I just wish…she'd at least let you two visit over the years. I feel like I've missed so much," he sighed.

"You did it to yourself Dad. So don't give me some lame ass sob story. Now you can leave now and I won't tell Mum that I saw you," I said firmly.

"Where are you living these days?" he interjected suddenly.

"I'm not telling you that. Have you forgotten about the restraining order? I shouldn't even be talking to you," I spat.

"You can't be serious. She's still is using that!" he growled.

"Yes and I think she has a reason to," I remarked, pointing at his empty glass.

"What? I'm not allowed to have a couple of drinks? Is that against the law now?" he shouted.

"Alcohol's the bloody reason you ruined our family," I cried, hot tears pricking at the sides of my eyes.

"Nessa Elise, do not take that tone with me," he ground out.

"Piss off. I'm 18. You can't tell me what to do," I shot back.

"Is everything ok?" Mark called, stepping into view.

"This doesn't concern you," my dad hissed.

"No. It's not alright. Call the police," I told my friend.

"I haven't done anything!" the former prisoner protested.

"Yes you did. You violated the restraining order," I informed him.

"Damn it Nessa. I'm just trying to get to know my children! Is that so wrong?" he asked, standing up.

Just then the door opened and a teenager walked in. He was wearing a cut off t-shirt and jean shorts. He had dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. I looked at him and my heart sunk. I knew my father would try to play off my little brother.

"Hey Ness. We're going to be late. Mum's in the car," Jamison told me.

My father spun around to stare at his near carbon copy. His face lit up as he made his way towards my baby brother.

"Get away from him," I shot, sprinting around the counter.

"Uh, do I know you?" Jamison questioned.

Before he could answer, the door opened for the third time and my mother walked in. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of her ex-husband. I saw the anger radiating from her.

"Get away from my children," she hissed her voice barely audible.

"Hermione," he breathed.

"Look. This is just crazy. I've changed. I swear," he pleaded with her.

"Mum, who is this guy?" my little brother asked curiously.

"Your father," she ground out.

"Please, can we just talk about this?" my father begged, looking pathetic.

"I don't know. The last time I suggested we 'talk about it', it ended with a divorce," she shot back.

"I'm sorry. I know I can't say it enough but for God sakes Hermione it's been fifteen years. I've changed," he insisted, stepping closer to my livid mother.

"Both of you get in the car and get to your grandparents'," she said, handing me the car keys.

"No way in hell am I leaving you alone with him, Mum," I protested.

"Nessa. Go," she ordered.

With a reluctant look, Jamison and I left the diner. I locked the car and slipped the keys in my pocket, grabbing him by the arm. I disapparated to my grandparents house.

"I'm going back," I informed him before disappearing again.

I stood in the foyer, hidden from view by a divider. I could still hear perfectly.

"Why should I believe you Harry?" I heard my mother question.

"I'm trying to fix this ok. I screwed up. I know that. I was a jackass and honestly regret everything I did to you," he shot back heatedly.

There was a long pause. I thought I heard my mother mumble something under her breath but I couldn't be sure.

"Did you re-marry?" my father asked suddenly.

"What? What the hell kind of question is that?" she answered.

"Did you? Yes or no?" he pressed.

"No," she replied, a slightly softer tone to her voice.

"Harry I…I just don't see how I can trust you after all that's happened. I mean, how do I really know you've changed?" she inquired.

"You won't unless you give me a chance. And believe me; the first toe out of line that parole officer hears about, my ass is back in prison. And you can't say that you not remarrying means nothing Hermione," he said softly. I peered around the divider; his hand was resting on lightly on her shoulder.

"Alright fine. But I'm warning you if history starts to repeat itself then its over, for good. No second chances," she said firmly.

"I swear," he whispered. I heard change clank on the countertop. At least he paid for his drinks.

Footsteps signaled that they were walking my way. Taking a breath I stepped out into their line of vision. Both of my parents looked at me but didn't say a word. I handed my mother the keys and we left, my father walking down the street.

That was three months ago. Now things are going alright. Dad is over most nights but he's still living in his own flat about twenty minutes away. He hasn't touched an alcoholic drink since the day he showed up at the diner. He really seems to making an effort to prove to Mum that he's changed. Right now, he's working to get his Auror license back. I suppose circumstances are looking up. After all this time I guess it really is possible to be the family I know we all dreamed of.


End file.
